


The Wizard & His Cat

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: Hector and Lilina play dress-up for the harvest festival for the fourth year in a row. But this time, it's more special.





	The Wizard & His Cat

Hector was never quite one for festivals, nor dress-up. Especially as he matured throughout his duty as Marquess Ostia. There wasn’t quite enough time for such things, or at least he thought that.

Before Lilina, he never realised just how much free time he really has. Then after Lilina, he felt so positively obligated to kill what time he thought wasn’t free in favour of spending as much time as he could with that little girl. Every day, he felt as though he had opened two gifts in the form of his eyes as he looks at Lilina.

From then on, he realised that life truly is too short to live under the illusioned need to work or even think about it so extensively every day. Too short to not be playing with that bundle of joy the tick that he’s free. Every moment mattered with her be it playing with her, or just simply sitting down and holding her, admiring every feature of that precious little face.

Sometimes he sat her down and tickled her just to get that precious laugh out of her. He could cry at just hearing that if he really wanted to. Never had anything filled him with such indescribable joy, bringing him that close to just bursting into tears at how perfect this girl really is to him.

Something about seeing that gleeful smile and hearing that infectious laughter made him feel so alive. As if new, and vibrant colour was added to his life. And that colour is all that matters to him now. He never wants it to fade, be erased, or dry. It’s too good to just go. He had to enjoy it to the fullest on a daily basis the moment his duty allows him to.

* * *

This harvest festival is one he wanted to make the best he could, just like last winter festival, day of devotion, spring festival, you name it. There was nothing but shock on the local seamstress’ face when he asked for himself what he did. Lilina, sure a cat outfit is something fitting for a little girl. But Hector? Requesting a wizard’s garb? It seemed out of character for him as far the seamstress was concerned. One wouldn’t really expect Hector to want to dress as a _ wizard _ of all things. Especially given the last three years he always just requested his old pirate grab to be mended while requesting a different cute costume for Lilina each of those years.

“This year we want to go as a wizard and a cat! Neat theme, don’t you think?” he said to the woman as he placed plentiful gold on the counter, a wide smile on his face and holding Lilina with one arm, an equally gleeful look on her own face. The marquess gave some more details, some specifics on how he wants the outfits. The seamstress would smile back at the ecstatic duo as she took the gold.

“I’ll get them done as soon as I can. You can expect them to be done in a day or two, Lord Hector. And you too, little Lilina!” she’d say with joy, then she walked off into her workroom. The simple endearing acknowledgement that Lilina got made her smile even wider. She giggled a little and waved off the woman.

“See you soon!!” the little girl cheered.

Hector would grin at her burst of joy, thinking on how they’d look together in their new costumes. He pictured himself in a dashing wizard’s robe, Lilina in one arm and a prop staff in another. It was a lovely thing to picture and seemed even more so to live in a short day or two.

* * *

“Aw, look at ‘em little one!”

There the two costumes are, right in front of them hung up on a clothes rack for their viewing pleasure. Two finished products within the span of around a day and a half. It amazed Hector how the lady could finish both in this time and make them look so flawless. Especially given it wouldn’t be the easiest task designing something for someone as tall as himself. He couldn’t help the look of amazement on his face. Lilina couldn’t either, marvelling at the two masterpieces that hung before them, namely her little cat costume.

Lilina’s costume is dominantly red and orange. A red cat headdress along with red cat paws and legs for each limb, and an orange & white skirt of sorts. And even a cute red tail adorned with a season-fitting pumpkin accessory. She seemed like she couldn’t wait to try it on.

Meanwhile, Hector was in awe at his own costume. It looked like something that came straight out of the fantasy books he sometimes read in spare time. The garb pleased his very inner nerd, that inspired this theme in the first place. It seemed very fitting for him from a visual standpoint. The long, nearly plain dark blue robe. Just to his taste. Nothing too fancy looking but with a little flair to it. He wasn’t sure how he’d look in that hat but either way, it completed the look- the aesthetic he had in mind. Boots and trousers were something he could provide as he has a good enough pair of black trousers and certainly doesn’t lack a pair of fitting boots.

“Who’s going to try their garb on first then?” the lady questioned. Hector looked down at Lilina with a very telling look of what he wanted. All things considered, it’d be easier to get the girl in her garb first before he tackles his own.

“How about we get you in your new look first, sweetheart? Ladies first!” he said to her. Lilina nodded in disapproval, but still smiled when she spoke back.

“No, you go first, daddy! You will look very good!” exclaimed Lilina, pointing enthusiastically at Hector’s outfit.

And who was Hector to deny her? Even if he isn’t the most keen on going first. Still, he can’t say no to those glittering eyes and that adorable enthusiasm.

“Heh… Alright then, baby girl. If you say so. Watch her while I’m in there, lady.” he reluctantly said, walking to his new garb, picking it off the rack and making his way to the fitting room.

* * *

And some short minutes later, the door opened, revealing Hector in his new wizard get-up. Perhaps his smile wasn’t the easiest that it has been but it’s for certain more than content enough. Deep down, he _ loved _ that he’s wearing something like this. It felt as though he was living in one of his fantasy books. Hell, even the stories he reads Lilina at bedtime.

He unfortunately kept such feelings inside because he deemed them childish. But he truly couldn’t help but let a little of that joy out through his smile. After all, Lilina would be more than happy to see him like this, adhering to her wish for him to go first.

The seamstress walked over to him, analysing how the outfit fits him, checking for anything that could be adjusted. Once she was done, she looked quite proud.

“Heehee, it fits perfectly Lord Hector! I’m surprised I managed to get it first try with you!” the lady said excitedly. Hector himself is more than pleased with the result, and happy for the woman about her triumphant personal victory. The lord looked over to Lilina, who is mesmerized at the sight of her father in his new clothing. He looked like someone straight out of her story books- like a real life wizard.

“Well, what do you think Lilina?” asked the marquess out of curiosity, even if he could see the reaction coming. He felt prematurely heartwarmed at his accurate prediction to how she will react.

“Woah… You look really good, daddy! Like a wizard from my story books! My turn now, heehee!”

She jumped up and down out of excitement.

“Alright, sweetie. Let’s get you in that new look quickly, seeing as you were so patient with me.”

Hector said no further word, scooping the girl in his arms, securing her in one, and then walking over to grab the girl’s new get-up. Lilina was moving a bit on his hold out of excitement to try this cute new outfit on. The marquess didn’t mind much, understanding how excited she is.

* * *

And once more, some short minutes later, it was done. Hector surveyed Lilina’s garb one last time, making sure everything fits and as usual, it did. He expected nothing less from the seamstress since she’s made most of Lilina’s clothes, let alone her harvest festival costumes. Everything was a perfect fit, and looked perfect for her.

“All done!” Hector said, taking a couple steps back to take a good look at her in full. The outfit fits her so well and… somehow makes her look even _ more _ adorable. He didn’t think that was very possible but here she is, in her new cat costume, more precious than ever. Lilina smiled up at Hector, feeling quite comfortable in her new clothes. The paws felt especially cosy to her.

“Let’s show the lady now, Lilina. I bet she’s raring to see her hard work in action.”

The lord opened the door and Lilina rushed out very ecstatically. He followed behind.

“Rawr!”

Lilina held her paws up at the seamstress, ‘roaring’ away. Hector loved the sight to bits, smiling so goofily at the little one being so downright cute. The lady looked Hector’s way.

“It fits perfectly as usual I see! You both look wonderful! Let’s take a look at both of you together, shall we?”

Hector beckoned Lilina to come his way, arms ready to sweep her off her feet. The little one hurriedly came over to him, but she ended up tripping in front of him. Not a hard fall though as she got right back up, looking up to Hector’s eyes that were filled with nothing but sheer happiness. He swept her right off her feet and once again secured her in one arm. The pair looked the seamstress’ way.

“We’re a father daughter duo, at your service! The wizard and his cat!”

The woman smiled so much at the sight of her work in action. Two finished products that she is beyond proud of, and especially happy about seeing such heartwarming results. The bond between a parent and a child truly is a marvel at times like these.

( “It’s wonderful… seeing these two get along so well…” )

Just because, Hector held Lilina in front of him. The little girl raised her paws in front of him, ‘roaring’ at him playfully. Hector ‘roared’ back but… it actually _ sounded _ like a roar in his case. Lilina wasn’t fazed at all, she just laughed at it so very gleefully and Hector joined in on that with his own booming laughter.

* * *

When the night came and it was time for Lilina to sleep, Hector sat at the edge of her bed as usual. Although this time there was no book in his hand. Lilina wondered why he didn’t have one this time, and was understandably worried that maybe she wasn’t going to be told a story tonight.

“Are you not going to tell me a story tonight daddy…? Was I bad…?” she said worriedly.

Hector shut that thought down quite quickly with a smile, looking forward to telling his tale.

“No, no! I don’t need a book this time, dear. I’ll give you a good story, don’t you worry.”

And like that, the girl’s worries subsided. She tucked herself into her bed further, but all the same looking ready as ever to hear whatever tale is in that head of Hector’s.

“Alright, you listen to this one good you hear? This is a good one.”

Lilina nodded enthusiastically, an innocent curiosity painting her facial expression. All the same, she looked more than ready to listen now.

_ “One day, there was a wizard and a cat. They’re a really great and loving pair. The wizard is a strong one, who’s known throughout the land, and has done much for it. The cat is the man’s most favourite thing in his life. He would not let any harm befall that cat, and he loves her very much. She’s like family to him. He treats her like a father would her daughter! _

_ On that day, the wizard needed new clothes. You see, his current clothes are very tattered, old, and worn. You’d think he could just… magic up a new set of clothes but magic can’t do everything, so he had to go to a person who makes clothes. _

_ And two days later, he has those new clothes and as a bonus, the lady even whipped up a small thing for the cat! You see, the cat almost always rests on his shoulder in those days. You can’t separate the two ever! The wizard was very happy about it, and for the rest of the day, he and cat played and played until the sun went down. _

_ And when it was time for bed, he made sure that the little cat would go to bed…” _

Hector turned to face Lilina, raising his arms.

_“ Or else the tickle monster would get her!!!” _

He then started to tickle Lilina, who started laughing away like there was no tomorrow. She moved around in reaction to the tickle attack. Hector laughed along, satisfied with his little… inspired tale and Lilina's interest throughout it all.

After some more moments, he stopped, taking a deep breath to wind down. Lilina calmed down quickly too. The marquess looked into his daughter’s eyes and smiled very widely.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Night, daddy.”

He got up, blowing out the candle that was on her bedside cabinet. Then he moved towards the door of Lilina’s room. Before he exitted, he looked back at her.

“You get to sleep now… Or the _ tickle monster _ will come back at ya!” he jokingly said. Not that it was called for, he just wanted to mess around more and see her reaction. The little girl would gasp as she tucked herself into bed further. And Hector would take one last look at her before finally leaving the room.

“Goodnight, kitten.”


End file.
